Legend of Okami: The Solar Blade
by DancingDragoness
Summary: When Twilight threatens to take over Nippon, there's only one thing that can stop it. Okami belongs to Capcom and Clover studios, Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo WARNING: Character Deaths, Blood and Gore,Very Very Mild Sexual References
1. Twilight Takes Over

Beaten and dying, the light of the sun shining through the "wonderful" world of the twilight that is now no more in the world of light. Ganondorf lay close to death. He began seeing a light much brighter than there was already present.

"Well… I guess this is the end, isn't it?" he said quietly to himself. He knew his time was coming to an end. He felt lighter and lighter, as if his soul was separating from his body, but then that feeling reversed. His soul was being pulled back in and the light was getting dimmer. He was regaining his strength back, but how? He opened his eyes and saw a familiar figure. He was wearing a twili helmet and a cloak which blow in the wind as he hovered over Ganondorf. "Zant?" he asked. The figure nodded his head.

"My Lord, I have saved you from death, so that you may rise again," Zant said, bowing. Ganondorf smiled.

"So you came all this way to find me and save me. Wow." Ganondorf said as he looked up happily, "You shall be rewarded for your loyal services. You shall share the throne and help me rule when the twilight takes over once more." Zant extended a hand and helped Ganondorf up. "My, the light here has become so strong and the gods here are back in power, so this will be no easy task."

"May I be so bold as to suggest a different starting place for our reign?" Zant said his voice enlightened. Ganondorf turned to Zant and smiled.

"I'm open to suggestions," Ganondorf said eagerly.

"There's an ancient place way back in time, about a hundred years ago. Two hundred years before that time, a great monster was defeated and sealed away. One hundred years later, that demon was unleashed once more, along with many others, and they were all defeated as well. Though the gods regained there power after that, over another hundred year period that power was lost. The way of life is still primitive and weak, and even now those monsters can be put to good use. For there is an ark that houses their souls and their boss should be more than willing to help us, for he is the embodiment of all darkness. If we go back in time to that place, we should be able to change history and cover the world in twilight while it's still young. So, what do you say, Master?" Zant said to Ganondorf. Ganondorf thought about it for a moment and then smiled.

"Perfect," Ganondorf said slyly. The two looked at each other smiling and then they were off. They moved swiftly and with purpose as they went to a secret place where Zant had hidden away a mirror

.  
"This shall take us to where we need to go," he said slyly. Ganondorf couldn't wait to get started, but he wanted to know what had defeated those monsters in the first place.

"Zant? How did something defeat those monsters without the gods' power?" Ganondorf asked nervously.

"Oh the sun goddess came down in wolf form and her back praise as she defeated them one after another. Praise is the gods' source of power, without it their weak. The twilight should supress the praise and increase the monsters strength," Zant said quite calmly. Ganodorf nodded and calmed himself. Zant activated the mirror and was about to step in.

"What is this place called?" Ganondorf asked.

"This land is called... Nippon," Zant said stepping in. He offered his hand to Ganondorf, and when he took it, there was a flash of light and they were in the land of Nippon. It looked so lush and beautiful. Ganondorf smiled and chuckled a bit.

"Wow, this land sure looks... pleasent. The gods have done well, but not well enough," Ganondorf said. There was no presence of an opposing force. Zant lead Ganondorf all the way to the Ark of Yamato. The ark was decorated with green glowing lines in a pattern that reminded him of those of the twili.

"There's someone that I'd like you meet, My Lord," Zant said as he allowed Ganondorf to enter the iron ark. Inside was a large interior with the same glowing green lines found on the exterior of the ark. There were several monsters: a giant, ugly spider, a firey bull with a crimson helmet, an eight-headed snake, a possed disease with green mist and multiple swords stuck through him, a nine-tailed fox, two mechanical demon owls, and a giant metal ball with many glowing lines similar to those in the ark. Ganondorf approached and some of the other monsters started to growl. A hand came out of the ball and the monsters became silent. He must be their leader. Zant then came up to the giant ball and bowed.

"Sir Yami, there is someone I'd like you to meet," Zant said, then beckoned for Ganondorf to come closer. Ganondorf did so. "This is Ganondorf. He is the master of a force called the twilight and will help you get back into power," Zant said to Yami. Parts of the metal ball shifted and out came a small glass orb with what looked to be a whale fetus inside.

"Power you say?" boomed Yami, much louder than one would expect. "How will this twilight help to restore my reign over this sacred land?

"Twilight has the ability to render all humans and creatures helpless and faithless, especially in these primitive times. With the power of twilight, all evil beings will become stronger. We failed the first time for we come from the future where it is much more civilized, but we came close. With you help, nothing shall be able to match us in power," Zant said and Ganondorf stood proudly and nodded. The other demons looked at each other skeptically.  
"I'd like to see proof of this power," Yami demanded. Zant formed a mystical cloud which showed what effect the twilight had on Hyrule. Yami was suprised by the image of the people become mere wisp of soul light and cowering and watched the gods fall from power. He saw all of the great power the twilight monsters had obtained. he was very impressed. The other demons then looked at each other in shock and awe. Zant then made the cloud vanish.

"Very well. This is a magnificent power as you described. And I can only imagine what we could do if we had it too, so Ganondorf is it?" Yami said facing the giant black figure.

"Yes," Ganondorf said confidently.

"I wish to form a pack with you. I would love to harness the power of twilight," Yami said eargerly.

"A pack sounds wonderful, but in return for the power of twilight, Zant and I would like to share the throne with you. So what do you say?" Ganondorf said smiling. Yami looked down and pondered for a moment. The other demons looked around nervously. Yami then raised his head.

"Very well then. You have a deal," Yami said, he then turned to his minions, "Go forth and greet your new master, with him we shall rule Nippon once more!" All of the demons ran to greet Ganondorf. Each introduced themselves.

"Welcome, Master Ganondorf. I am the Spider Queen," said the giant spider as she smiled at him.

"Welcome, Master Ganondorf. I am Crimson Helm," said the bull as he bowed down to him.

"Welcome, Master Ganondorf. I am Orochi," the snake said, all heads bowing down.

"Welcome, Master Ganondorf. I am Blight," said the disease as he bowed down.

"Welcome, Master Ganondorf. I am Ninetails," said the fox as she nuzzled his hand.

"We welcome you, Master Ganondorf. We are Lechku and Nechku," the owls said bowng down.

"Thank you for all of the greetings, now for the twilight," Ganondorf said as he throw out a bolt of greenish light. All of the monsters turned black and had the patterned green lines all over their bodies. They smiled at the feeling of their new power. The turned to face a now Twilit Yami.

"Be off my minions and let us reconquer what we used to have!" Twilit Yami boomed, and with that all of the demons darted off. They broke the barrier of praise and allowed Ganondorf and Zant to obscure the land in twilight. Twilit Yami stood beside Ganondorf and Zant as they all watched their plan unfold. They all howled with great laughter at the sight. "Oh what a glorious day this is!" Yami yelled out. Everything was being overcome by twilight and the gods were loosing power fast. A wood sprite watched in horror as the spectical took place. She was dressed in pink and sat in a great cherry tree.

"I must find someone who can help with this. Amaterasu won't be able to do this task alone," the wood sprite said and she was off.


	2. Help from Hyrule

She flew fast, faster than ever before. She flew all the way to the celestial plain. When she arrived, she found the gods in despair. All of the gods were curled up in fear. All of their crimson markings, except for the circle on their foreheads, were gone. All of their cloud furs were gone.

"Most of their powers must have been drained by this unknown evil force," the wood sprite said. She searched amongst all of the trembling gods. She finally came across a trembling she-wolf. The wolf was covering her snout with her paws.

"Amaterasu?" the wood sprite questioned in surprise. Amaterasu peaked at the wood sprite. Her eyes widened and she uncovered her face and sat up.

"Sakuya," she said with a frown. Sakuya frowned too.

"Amaterasu, are you alright?" She asked with concern. Amaterasu looked at the floor.

"My powers… they're gone…" Amaterasu said sadly.

"But what about the mark on your forehead?" Sakuya said with hope. "I still sense some power emanating from you and the others' bodies." Amaterasu raised her head and looked at Sakuya, her eyes wide.

"You do?" Amaterasu said, her voice enlightened.

"Yes. In fact, if they lent you their remaining power, you'd have all of your brush techniques and weapons," Sakuya said with excitement rising in her voice. Amaterasu stood up and smiled with excitement, her tail wagging.

"Ah, it is true, Ma'chérie, but you won't be at your full strength," said Waka as he came down, his golden hair streaming behind him and his pink kimono standing out as always. Amaterasu looked at him and her head tilted from side to side in confusion.

"That's right. Though you may have all of you're divine weapons and brush techniques, they will all be very weak, as you will be too. You will have reduced crimson markings once more, that is until you regain humanity's trust in us once more," Sakuya said and Amaterasu dropped her head in dismay. "Oh Amatersasu, I have an old friend of yours," and she reached into her rode and pulled out a very little green thing. "Hey wake up, Issun wake up," and the green thing stirred then popped up and started bouncing.

"Hey hey, what gives?! I was napping!" Issun said enraged. Amaterasu jumped around with excitement.

"ISSUN!" she exclaimed with joy. Issun turned around and faced Amaterasu.

"AMMY!" he exclaimed as he jumped down to greet her. Amaterasu ran up to him and licked his whole body. Issun laughed, not caring at all that he was covered in wolf slober.

"Now Amaterasu, the gods have agreed to lend you their power," Sakuya said. She was holding a glowing orb. She threw her hands out and the orb swirled its way in to Amaterasu's body and her basic crimson markings appeared, along with her cloud furs, ink tail, and divine weapon, which was Solar Flare. She got into battle position.

"I'm ready fight," she growled and Issun hopped atop her snout.

"Ma'chérie, you and your little bouncing friend will not be able to do this alone. This force is much more powerful than before and requires certain procedures," Waka said and Amaterasu sat down and calmed herself.

"Well I shall be off. I need to get reinforcements. You guys stay put," and with that Sakuya was off once again. She flew until she found Zant's mirror. She felt the force eminating from it. It was keeping away the twilight from it. She used her remaining powers to activate it and traveled through hoping to find someone who could aid them. She came to a mysterious kingdom. She searched around for someone to tell her where she was. She finally came a across a man who told her where she was.

"Why ma'am, you are in the glorious kindom of Hyrule," he said. 'Hyrule' Sakuya thought. She flew all around the castle and came to the entrance. She approached the guards.

"Halt!" one of the guards shouted, "What do want with his Majesty?"

"Oh please! You must let me in! I seek help, for my land is under attack!" Sakuya said with desperation in her voice.

"What be you're name, wood sprite?" the other guard asked

"Sakuya," she said calmly. The guards turned, nodded, stepped aside, and opened the door. She went inside and bowed at the king's throne and when her eyes met his, he spoke.

"Who may you be, wood sprite," said the king in a mighty voice.

"Please sir, my name is Sakuya, the land I live in has been cursed by this mysterious force, but it appeared to stay away from a small area near the passage to your world. I was hoping that I could find help in this land," Sakuya said firmly. A female figure stepped forward.

"Wood Sprite Sakuya, what does this mysterious force look like?" She said.

"Why kind of green and with these black particles floating around," Sakuya described.

"Twilight," the girl said with scornful look on her face.

"Twilight?" Sakuya asked. The girl nodded.

"Twilight once took over Hyrule, but it's been banished by the light," the king said.

"Excuse me, but my name is Zelda and I know just the person to go to for help," Zelda said confidently.

"You do?" Sakuya asked, her voice perking up. Zelda nodded again.

"I'll send for him right away," and after she said that, she sent a messager to go to Ordon Village. He came back awhile later with a boy dressed in green. The boy walked in and bowed.

"Yes, Princess. You summoned me?" the boy said.

"Yes, Link. This is Sakuya and her land has been infested with twilight," Zelda told him. Link turned to Sakuya.

"Twilight you say?" he asked and Sakuya nodded.

"I'll summon Midna as well," Zelda said. Link looked surprised.

"Midna? But I thought she broke the link between our worlds," said Link. Zelda smiled.

"Well the Twili don't know this, but the mirror has been repaired," she said. Link's blue eyes widened. "You two wait here," and she was off. Within a couple moments, she returned with a black and white imp. The imp had pointy ears, green markings all over it, yellow and red eyes, one of which was covered by part of the stone helmet it was wearing, and long, spikey orange hair that appeared to form a hand at the end.

"LINK!" the imp shouted.

"MIDNA!" Link shouted back. The imp flew down and it and Link embraced in a hug.

"Well now that we're all here, I'll take you to my room. There's something I want you guys to see," said Zelda and she lead the others in to her room and got out a mirror.

"This mirror can take you anywhere you need to go. What is your homeland, Sakuya?" said Zelda.

"My land is called Nippon," Sakuya said. Zelda then made the mirror glow and Sakuya, Link and Midna jumped. When they arrived, Link quickly turned into his wolf form. Sakuya then wisked them off to the celestial plain. There Amaterasu, who had fallen and was now awake, a bouncing Issun, and Waka were waiting. Sakuya pointed to Amaterasu, Issun, and Waka in turn.

"This is Amaterasu, Issun, and Waka. You two shall aid Amaterasu and Issun in their journey." Sakuya then pointed to Midna and Link in turn. "This is Midna and Link."

"It's nice to meet you two," Amaterasu said. She stared at Link. In her eyes, he was quite a handsome wolf.

"It's nice to meet you two as well," he said. He stared at Amaterasu. Her whole body a was emitting a pure white light. She looked beautiful to him. Midna went up to Issun and Amaterasu.

"It's nice to meet you Issun and … Amaterasu, right?" Midna said.

"Oh you can call her Ammy," Issun said as he stared at Midna's appearently naked figure.

"Um… what are you staring at Issun?" Midna said. Issun snapped out of his traced gaze.

"Oh, staring? Eh heh heh heh, oh it only looked like I was staring at your naked body," Issun said. Amatersu face pawed after he said that.

"My what?!" Midna exclaimed.

"Eh heh heh, anyway let's talk about the task at hand," Waka said and everyone turned there attention to him. "Okay, Sakuya has told me about this mysterious force. It is known as the twilight and is it true that only light can defeat it?" Waka asked. Midna nodded her head.

"Yes, sir, but it has to be very powerful," Midna replied.

"Hmm… powerful you say… I know what you need. Oui! You need to find… The Solar Blade."


	3. A Rough Start

"The Solar Blade?" Amaterasu, Issun, Midna, and Link said in unison and surprise.

"Oui," said Waka, "The Solar Blade is a sword constructed from sunlight by the Dark Lord Yami."

"Yami?" Midna asked. Waka nodded.

"Who's that?" Link asked

"Yami is the supreme ruler of all evil beings. He tried to shroud the world in darkness, but he was driven out be Amaterasu's divine light. He went into hiding after his defeat and planned out a come back. He was going to make a very powerful weapon. He used the most powerful material he could find. That material was sunlight. He crafted the weapon that is known as the Solar Blade. Unfortunately for him, because of all the darkness that was inside of him, he couldn't use the weapon. In fact, the weapon was extremely dangerous to him and would harm him instead of his adversary. To prevent destroying himself with the weapon, he managed to break the weapon apart and distribute the fragments among the souls of his minions. The swords power helped them manifest in to their devilish forms, but they were still weak. Now that this "twilight" as you call it has given them even more power than they had before, they have come back to reek havoc. Your jobs are to defeat them and obtain the fragments. I shall put them back together so that the sword may be used against Yami, this Ganondorf, and this Zant." Waka thoroughly explained.

"Wait, Waka, how were Yami's minions able to draw power from the fragments. Wouldn't it oppose the darkness within them?" Amaterasu asked.

"Why that is a good observation, Ma chérie. I have been wondering the same thing. I guess that will be discovered on your journey." said Waka, "Oh and you should keep this in mind, the Solar Blade is said to be at its peak power when it glows in the presence of the sun's true light."

"True light, huh? What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Issun chimed.

"I'm not sure of that either, my little bouncing friend. But I think it has something to do with Amaterasu. Well then, I think it's time for you guys to me off. Are you guys ready?" Waka asked.

"I'm ready," Link said, crouching down and baring his teeth.

"I am too," said Midna, hoping onto Link's back. Issun hopped a top Amaterasu's snout.

"We're ready," said Amaterasu.

"Alright. I'll take you guys down to Earth in a place you're familiar with." Sakuya said then she beamed our four heroes down to Earth. With the twilight being so thick that they couldn't tell where they were, or even see clearly what was in front of them.

"W-where are we?" Issun asked. Sakuya suddenly manifested right in front of them.

"A familiar place, Issun. A very familiar place," Sakuya said, "Follow your nose, Amaterasu. Trust me." And with that she vanished.

"Recognise this place? I can't even see it!" Issun exclaimed.

"Well, I guess I'll just use my nose like Sakuya said," said Amaterasu. She lifted her nose into the air and Link did the same. Amaterasu and Link were able find a scent path. Amatersu sniffed it carefully and her ears perked up. She recognised the scent as it filled her nose.

"This way," Amaterasu said, beckoning with her head. Link follwed her as she followed the scent trail.

"Where are ya going, furball?" Issun asked. Amaterasu paid no attention to him as she let her nose guide her. After a couple twists and turned. There was a loud clang. This broke Amaterasu's concentration and she raised her head. Link, having here the sound too, looked around. The wolves crouched in anticipation. There was a growing sond of something scuttling along the ground.

"What's going on?" exclaimed Midna nervously.

"Shhh!" Issun hushed Midna, "I feel something coming." And out of nowhere popped out three green imps. They were darker colored and had green glowng lines on there body. "Imps! Get 'em, Ammy!" Issun shouted. Amaterasu got ready to attack, but was stopped by Link.

"Wait! These guys are twilit. They're more powerful then you're used too. They're unlike anything you've fought before" Link said. Amaterasu was insulted. She quickly turned to Link.

"You doubt my ability?" Amaterasu barked. "Do you have any idea what I've taken on?" Link shrunk back.

"Well I…." Link started to say.

"Listen here! I have taken on thousands of these creatures and much worse! I've fought giant spiders, an eight-headed snake, a bull with arms, a disease, a nine-tailed fox, two mechanical owls, and Yami! I've been on icy mountians, on disappearing islands, underwater, in the stomach of a human and a dragon, been sent back in time, and even in outer space! I am a goddess! Don't you ever doubt me!" Amaterasu said these word with such fury.

"Well, you've definitely been through a lot." Link said sheepishly. The imps made an advance towards the wolves.

"Ammy, look out!" cried Issun. Amaterasu leaped forward and readied her weapon, Solar Flare, and snarled. She slashed at them furiously. Link watched in amazement. She killed two imps effortlessly, but the third made this horrible screeching that made every freeze and cringe. The other two imps were immediately resurrected. Amaterasu was shocked. Enemies she had fought never resurrected like this or made such a repulsive noise.

"Amaterasu, listen to me!" shouted Link. Amaterasu ignored him. She was determined to show him what she could do, and these guys were just imps. How hard could they be? Amaterasu slashed at the third imp who had made the awful noise and resurrected the other two imps. She used her celestial brush to draw fire from her weapon and singed the imp. She slashed the life out of another imp, but the imp last standing made the same noise and resurrected the other two once again. Amaterasu growled in frustration. "Amaterasu, please! Listen to me!" Link shouted.

"Quiet you!" she snapped at Link. Amaterasu killed two imps again and they were resurrected by the last one standing again. Link jumped on top of one and bite the life out of him. Link barked to get the other imps attention. The other two imps turned and went straight for him. They were close together. Link spun around in the air, hitting both imps at the same time, but they quickly moved away from each other.

Amaterasu watched Link closely as he herded the imps close together then slashed at both of them. Amaterasu saw Links tactics of getting rid of one then going for two at the same time. She also saw how difficult it was to get the two imps together. Imps are very fast and jumpy. An idea suddenly hit her. When Link got the two imps close together again, Amaterasu used her Veil of Mist brush technique to slow down time. She and Link slashed and bit the life out of them. The bodies burst into flowery circles and Amaterasu slashed at them all one final time and retrieved their demon fangs.

"You see, Amaterasu? Why didn't you listen to me?" Link asked. Amaterasu shot him a menacing look. She probably should've listened to him, as he has had more experience with the twilight, but she didn't want to admitt it. "What's with that look? Annoyed that you under estimated them… and me?" Link crooned in rather arrogantly.

"Hey! You don't have to be so arrogant about it, Link!" she growled.

"Well excuuuuuuse me! Just like you, I have been through a lot too! I've been eaten, been through lava filled caves, been knocked out several times, been locked up, and worse! Just like you, I have fought monsters like you couldn't even imagine! Just because you are a goddess does not mean you're better than me," Link said with his teeth bared.

"Well, then! I guess you aren't so weak as I thought!" Amaterasu growled.

"You viewed me as weak? Is that how you view everybody?" Link growled. This Amaterasu hard and she growled so loud, it was like a lions roar.

"Uh… Ammy?" Issun asked, trying to get her back on task. He looked at Midna, who gave him a questioning look.

"Well, if I'm so weak, then how was I able to defeat those demons and you couldn't?" Link growled.

"Believe it or not, I was the one who slowed down the time." Amaterasu said.

"You slowed down the time, eh?" Link asked skeptically.

"Why yes I did. That and the spout of fire from my weapon was my doing too." Amaterasu said with a sly smile on.

"Wow! I had no idea you were capable of such things!" Link exclaimed sarcastically.

"You know what, no wonder you're still single!" Amaterasu said. Links face turned bright red under his fur. She was right. Even after all the times he rescued Zelda and any other for that matter, he didn't have a mate at all. He was so flustered, he couldn't think of what to say.

"Okay! How 'bout we save this oh so very creative argument for some other time and get back on task," Midna said impatiently. Link and Amaterasu shot looks at her.

"She's right, ya know," chimed Issun. Amaterasu and Link shot looks at him and then at each other.

"Grrrrr fine! But I still don't believe in any of these _powers_ that you say you behold," Link said growling.

"Hmph, fine, but don't expect me to listen to _him_!" Amaterasu snarled.

Amaterasu sniffed the air, caught hold of the scent, and was off again. Link followed her. They came to a place where the shapes of houses could be made out. Eerie orbs of light floated by them.

"What are those orbs of light?" Issun asked.

"They are people, Issun. This is what happens to them in the twilight," Midna answered. "Link can see them with his senses. Link, why don't you use your senses and tell Amaterasu what you."

"Pff, tell her? I'll tell you or Issun, but not that diva." Link said obnoxiously.

"Fine, Link! Just do it and tell me!" Midna said and rolled her eyes.

Link squinted his eyes as he honed in on his senses. He could make out a boy playing with his dog, an elderly woman washing her clothes, a young woman tending to her rice crops, another young woman keeping a close eye on her turnip garden, and a man practicing with his sword. He decribed the scene to Midna in detail, who then told Amaterasu. Amaterasu's eyes widened. They were in Kamiki Village!


	4. A Riddle From Waka

"Kamiki Village!" Amaterasu exclaimed.

"Oh man! Where's the rice field? I bet that there's one hot babe." Issun said a bit dazed.

"Issun!" Amaterasu said annoyed.

"Heh heh, sorry. Ya know I can't help myself," Issun said embarrassed.

"Midna, please tell me where we are. I couldn't hear through that whining she calls talking," Link crooned. Amaterasu rolled her eyes.

"My God, Link, right now you're no better. We are in a place called Kamiki Village," Midna replied, really annoyed. "You two recognize this place?" she asked Amaterasu and Issun.

"Yep. And I for one want to actually see it again. I miss it very much. How the heck are we gonna get rid of this green stuff?" asked Issun.

"This green stuff is called twilight as we've said before and to get rid of it, we need to find the source," said Link

"Hey, Issun, could you tell me what he said please? I couldn't hear through all of his whining," Amaterasu crooned.

"Ya know what, Ammy? This little fight is really stupid and pointless! I know you have these marvelous powers and that you've been through a lot, as I was there too, but you need to be willing to hear new advice and not be so sensitive about your flaws!" Issun exclaimed in annoyance. Snap! Amaterasu quickly snapped up Issun in her mouth. "AMMY! PLEASE! I DIDN'T MEAN ANY OFFENSE! YOU HAVE TO MAKE UP WITH HIM! AND PLEASE LET ME OUT TOO! THIS IS DISGUSTING!" Issun screamed. Amaterasu spit out Issun harshly onto the ground. He was covered in slobber. Link and Midna grimaced at the sight.

"And as for you, Link, you shouldn't be so arrogant. I know that you're the Hero of Time and you have more experience with the Twilight, but you have to be more sensitive to others feelings! Never do anything that will drive the knife deeper into the wound. You know better than that! You guys need to apologize to each other now if you ever want to get rid of the Twilight!" Midna exclaimed. Both wolves were surprised by all of the words.

"And how will us apologizing to each other help with the twilight?" Link asked.

"Let me put it this way. Amaterasu is the sun goddess and she knows this land well and has incredible powers, and you, Link, know the twilight well, are great with tactics, and have great ability too. You guys make the perfect team, but you can't be one when there's all of this unnecessary friction between you two," Midna explained.

"You guys also overreacted by a lot. It was just a couple of imps. I'm sure that they are the least of our problems. Ammy, you need to say you're sorry for jumping to conclusions, and being all defensive. And, Link, please apologize for being too arrogant." Issun said, agreeing with Midna. Amaterasu scowled then sighed. They were right. She had become very sensitive and defensive about herself, over the years.

"Link, I… I'm sorry for not listening to you. I was way too defensive about myself, and I was very arrogant too. I can be very full of myself as a goddess. About the other things I said, I'm sorry too. I should've just listened to you and let you take care of them. Please forgive me." Amaterasu said with a tone of sadness and regret. Link sighed, feeling bad for having pushed her.

"I'm sorry for being so arrogant. I've done so many things that I've become arrogant and full of myself. I also shouldn't have made you feel any worse. That was very irresponsible on my part. I forgive you. Do you forgive me?" Link asked with a regretful tone as well. Amaterasu smiled and nodded.

"I guess we just need to get over ourselves and learn more about each other," said Amaterasu. Link smiled. Issun and Midna looked at each other happily.

"Yeah, I agree. By the way, about those powers you have, could you tell me more please? Link asked eagerly.

"Well, I have what is called a celestial brush, which is actually my tail. I use it to draw symbols known as brush techniques. With them I can manipulate many aspects of the world around me. I can do things like move fire and slow down time," explained Amaterasu. Link was amazed.

"So it was you who slowed down time. Well, thanks for the help. I think I have an idea on how we can defeat those imps better now," Link said. Amaterasu smiled.

"Great! Now about a source of the twilight? Please tell me what you mean." Amaterasu asked.

"The twilight has to have a source to survive. I suspect some sort of great protector as been weakened," Link said inquisitively.

"What do you my by great protector, Link?" Issun asked. Link looked at him.

"I mean like guardian deities. Where I come from, we have great spirits watch over sections of the land. The twilight weakened them and infested the place. Anything like that around here?" Link asked.

"Well, there are these cherry trees known as guardian saplings that Sakuya planted to watch over the land if that's what you mean," said Amaterasu. Links ears perked up.

"Amaterasu, can you take me to one of these guardian saplings?" Link asked, he sounded excited.

"I think so," Amaterasu said as she sniffed the air in hopes of catching its scent. She had trouble with the smell of Kamiki in her nose, but she picked up on something that smelled faintly like Sakuya. "Follow me," she said as she took off. Link followed close behind. They exited the village, went through a small grove of trees, and came to a large open field. Could this be Shinshu Field? Amaterasu stopped and looked out at the large field. Link stopped when she did.

"What's wrong?" Link asked. Amaterasu looked out at all of the twilit demons scrolls and saw a couple of twilit demon gates as well.

"You see those scrolls?" she asked Link.

"Yes." he replied.

"Those are called demon scrolls. They hold monsters within them. Don't touch them. If you do, we will be forced to battle the monsters within. The scrolls will try to chase you down, so you must be very careful. Also, those gates over there are demon gates. Pass through them and you'll have to fight a whole legion of monsters. Please also not that like with those imps before, monsters can and will come out of no where, you understand?" said Amaterasu.

"Yes, I do," replied Link. The two wolves darted forwards and dodged the demon scrolls as they moved forward. In the middle of the field, where Sakuya's guardian sapling usually is, was a thick green mist. They could faintly make out what appeared to be the sapling. Amaterasu and Link started to step forward into it, but Midna stopped her.

"Amaterasu, Link, stop!" Midna shouted. Amaterasu shook her head in surprise and stepped away from the dense green wall. Link backed away from the green wall as well.

"Yeah Ammy, something doesn't seem right about this mist. It reminds me of a curse zone," said Issun.

"I've never seen anything like this," said Midna. "It's probably much too dangerous to enter, even for a Twili like me."

"Oh dear, this is usually where the guardian sapling is. This must be some sort of twilit curse zone. I've dealt with regular curse zones before, but just barely. Link, how did you get rid of the twilight in your land?" Amaterasu asked.

"I had to find these tears of light that some bugs took. The deities needed them to regain their power and drive out the twilight. You said something about a curse zone, right? How did you get rid of that?" Link asked.

"I revived the saplings with one of my brush techniques," replied Amaterasu. "I had to do it from a far though. The curse zones would sap my power and energy."

"Oh… hmmm, you think you can revive the sapling now?" Link asked. Amaterasu drew a circle around the shadow of the sapling, only to have her ink disintegrate.

"No… my brush powers won't work in that green mist, just like most of the curse zones" Amaterasu said annoyed. Link growled.

"Dang it! Well, I guess we'd better go searching for something that could help. I bet monster are concealing it away," Link growled, turning around. Waka suddenly appeared right in front of him. "Whoa!" Link jumped. Waka approached the thick green mist.

"My oh my, this is a problem, no?" said Waka in his usually attitude.

"Well yeah it is! Any ideas, Genius?" Issun yelled. Waka was taken a back.

"Why what's wrong, my little bouncing friend?" Waka asked. Issun still had a slight grudge against Waka for his constant riddles and interruptions.

"Bah! Nothing, just get on with it!" Issun yelled. Waka went back to examining the dense twilight and Amaterasu looked at Issun.

"You still mad at him, Issun?" Amaterasu asked.

"Well…" Issun couldn't think of what to say.

"I think you need not think about our past opinions of him as they have all been proven false, Issun," said Amaterasu.

"Okay, okay." Issun said reluctantly, he still found Waka annoying no matter what. Waka finished his thorough examination of the twilight.

"This dense mass is suppressing the guardian sapling's power. You need to find the source of the trees power and restore it," said Waka.

"Well, what exactly is the trees power source? Konohana? Sakuya?" Issun asked.

"Why, my little bouncing friend, I think you know. I'll tell you that Konohana is infected too, but let's take care of this one first, as it will make helping Konohana easier. As for the tree's power, it is not directly Sakuya, but something else. I shall leave you all with a riddle," Waka said, the last line was delivered with much enthusiasm. Issun rolled his eyes. _Oh here we go again_ thought Issun with dread. "Remember, remember what Sakuya said may protect you on your journey long, awaken with your friends' song" Waka said the riddle in a sing-song voice and struck a pose when he was finished. "Au revoir, baby!" and with that, he was off. Midna had no idea of what just happened, Link was confused beyond belief, Issun was both unhappy to be left with a riddle and confused by Waka's fancy arrangement of words, and Amaterasu was already pondering what the riddle meant.

"What was that all about?" asked Midna.

"Waka can see into the future and for some reason will never tell us exactly what to do. Instead, he leaves us with annoying riddles like this one," Issun replied.

"Any idea what it means?" asked Midna.

"Nope, not at all," Issun said annoyed. Amaterasu looked at him.

"Issun, think about it. What phrase would Sakuya usually wish upon us before we'd continue our journey?" Amaterasu asked him.

"And you expect me to remember something like that, furball?! Every time I see Sakuya, I'm always looking at her breast!" Issun said quite annoyed. Midna jaw dropped and Link's expression went blank. Amaterasu rolled her eyes.

"Wow, Issun. You know, with you helping out with our previous argument, I actually thought that you had matured," Amaterasu said getting annoyed. "I need you to be serious now. Think about the parts of the riddle." Issun thought as she spoke these words to him. Amaterasu turned to Link and Midna. "I'm sure that part of the riddle involves both of you guys too," she said. Midna and Link went into thought. Amaterasu entered deep thought. The part about Sakuya's words echoed in her mind. She felt something coming back to her, but the memory was kind of fuzzy. The part about her friends' song must have something to do with Link, but she was a bit unsure.

In Link's mind, the part of the riddle that mentions something about its song, what could it mean? Our song? Link knew many songs that he had heard others play and melodies that whistled in to wind, but where could a song come from that could help a tree that was weakened by this thick green mist. As far as he could see, there were was no wind and there'd obviously be no one to teach him a song. The songs in the twilight only taught him moves and never worked any miracles in the twilight. He could try a song that he knew, but would it do anything useful here?


End file.
